Back to the Past
by charmedchick4eva
Summary: Chris fic When the Charmed Ones save a young witch from demons, they invite her to stay with them. Although they don't know her, she knows them from another time period. Involves lots of time travel. But what happens to her when Chris dies?
1. Tanya

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or its characters. I only own my ideas, this story, and any characters I make up.

Summary: When the Charmed Ones save a young witch from a demon, they invite her to live with them. It turns out that the witch is not who she seems to be, and has many secrets of her own.

A/N: This takes place during the sixth season- before Chris is born, while Gideon is still alive and they have not yet discovered that he is the one who tries to kill Wyatt. Leo is still the Charmed Ones whitelighter, and he is not an Elder. None of them know that Chris is Piper and Leo's son.

**Chapter One: Tanya**

"Watch out," Paige yelled to Phoebe, dodging an energy ball.

Phoebe ducked, avoiding another energy ball rushing over her head.

"Thanks," she yelled back, levitating several feet in the air and kicking one of the demons into a brick wall.

Piper threw a potion at the demon, causing it to scream in pain as it burst into flames and disappeared instantly.

"Two down, three to go," Piper cried, freezing the three remaining demons.

"Paige, do you have the spell?" Phoebe yelled.

She nodded, and ran over to where her sisters were standing. The three began to chant the vanquishing spell, watching as the demons slowly began moving again.

One tried to form an energy ball, but there was only the tiniest spark of electricity. As the witches finished their spell, the three remaining demons were enveloped in flames and vanquished. Piper let out a sigh of relief that the demons were gone, and Paige ran over to a girl lying unconscious on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked, joining Paige next to the girl.

" I found a pulse, and she seems to be breathing fine, but she's obviously unconscious and bleeding pretty badly, so we need Leo or Chris to heal her," Paige answered.

"Let's orb her back to the manor," Piper suggested.

They all joined hands and Paige orbed the four of them out of the alley and back to the manor. Phoebe had had a premonition earlier of the girl being killed by one of the demons they had vanquished, and so they arrived here just as she was attacked. Luckily, she hadn't been killed and they had managed to vanquish all five demons.

"Leo!" Phoebe, Paige and Piper all shouted when they had fully reformed in the living room.

Their whitelighter hurried down the stairs from checking on Wyatt, who was fast asleep in the nursery.

"What's wrong?" he asked, entering the room.

Paige stepped aside so he could see the girl lying on the couch.

"Innocent- hit by an energy ball," Phoebe explained quickly.

Leo nodded and placed his hands over her limp form. A yellow glow emanated from his hands, quickly healing the bleeding wound and pulling her back to consciousness. She sat up slowly and looked around at the four worried faces. Piper smiled at her, and she smiled back nervously.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks," she said to Leo.

"Are you guys um, witches?" she asked quietly. The shocked looks on all their faces confirmed that she was right.

"It's okay, I'm a witch too," the girls said shyly. "My name's Tanya."

"Phoebe. Nice to meet you."

"Paige," Paige said with a smile.

"I'm Piper," the next sister greeted warmly.

"I'm Leo, Piper's husband and their whitelighter," Leo spoke up, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you guys too. Thanks for, um, saving my life back there," Tanya said.

"It was nothing. That's our job," Phoebe told her.

"I know. You're the Charmed Ones, aren't you?"

"You've heard of us?" Paige asked.

"What magical being hasn't?" she replied, a smile on her face.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, how'd you get into that fight?"

Tanya sighed and looked at the floor. After a while she looked up again, a pained look on her face as she began to explain. "Those demons killed my brother and my dad. They had a grudge against my grandfather, and they killed everyone else in my family. My mother died three years ago, when I was sixteen, and I've been on my own since then."

"I'm so sorry!" Piper said. Paige and Leo nodded in agreement.

"That's terrible," Phoebe said.

"So, you're only nineteen now? Where do you live?" Leo asked.

"I don't have a place to stay anymore. Before they attacked me today, they destroyed my home. I don't have any money, so I'm not sure where I'm going to go now."

"Why don't you stay here with us?" Paige suggested kindly. She looked to Phoebe, Piper and Leo who nodded, liking the idea.

"We'd be happy to have you here. You can stay as long as you need to," Piper spoke up.

"I couldn't impose like that. You've done so much for me already," Tanya said.

"We don't mind. You don't have anywhere else to go. Besides, you need clothes, right? You can borrow ours or we'll buy you some," Phoebe offered.

Tanya smiled. "You're all so nice. Thank you so much."

"So you accept?" asked Leo.

Tanya nodded.

"Great! I've always wanted a little sister," Paige said, smiling.

Tanya grinned back. "I can tell I'm gonna love it here."

A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter one. Please review!


	2. Getting to Know You

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Drew Fuller would still be on it.

A/N: Chris isn't in this chapter, but I'm hoping to put him in soon. Thanks to Anarra, AlyssaAS, Arien's shadow, ChrisBianca and phoebe-x15 for reviewing!

_**Chapter Two: Getting to Know You **_

"Thanks again for taking me shopping," Tanya said.

"No problem, I had a great time," Paige replied. The two of them had gone on a three hour shopping spree and then to lunch, and were now back at the manor.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" Piper asked, walking into the foyer and eyeing all the bags they left in the front hall.

They nodded, "Yeah, everything was on sale today. We pretty much bought everything and ran before they changed their minds," Tanya said, laughing.

"Hey, do you wanna bake something? I'm kind of in the mood to bake," Piper asked.

"Sure, that sounds fun. I'm always in the mood to bake," she replied.

They headed into the kitchen and started pulling out all the ingredients, bowls and spoons.

"So how do you like living in the manor with us?"

"I'm having a great time. You're all so sweet, I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"We're glad to have you here. We really need someone your age around here. Well, besides Chris." Piper said, cracking eggs into a large bowl.

"Who's Chris?"

"Long story."

"We've got time," Tanya said as they smiled at each other.

"Well, he's about your age, but he's from the future, so I'm not sure how old he'd be in our time. He came here to warn us that Wyatt was going to turn evil, and he's the ruler in Chris' time."

Tanya nodded slowly, having met baby Wyatt last night, and continued to work as they talked.

"Anyway, we're trying to track down who turns him evil. Chris said it happens before my second baby is born, which is okay 'cause we've still got a while before that," Piper said, looking at her pregnant belly.

"How are you trying to find whoever it is?"

"Chris has his own plans, we just vanquish any demons and sometimes do research with Gideon- he's an Elder- at magic school."

"Maybe I can help you with your search. Does Chris live here? I haven't met him yet," Tanya said.

"Yeah, but he's out a lot, usually in the underworld demon fighting, "up there" or at magic school, doing research. He hasn't been here in a while, not that I mind."

"Why not?"

"I don't fully trust Chris yet. He seems to have good intentions, but he's always so secretive, and Phoebe says she can't get a read on him- you know one of her powers is empathy, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of what all your powers are."

"Ohh, sounds stalkerish," Piper teased.

"Nah, just boredom. Hey, you said you had to go to a club tonight, didn't you?"

"Yep. Actually, I own the club, it's called P3. I've got Michelle Branch playing there tonight. You wanna go?" Piper asked.

"That's so cool, I'd love to go. P3- Piper, Phoebe and Paige?"

"Actually it was for me, Phoebe and our older sister Prue, but she was killed by a demon a few years ago. Now I guess it stands for the three of us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that's something we have in common," the teenager said softly.

"Yeah. My mom and my grandmother were killed by demons as well."

"Okay, lets get off the sad subjects," Tanya said, pouring cake batter into a pan.

"Right, sorry," Piper apologized, sliding the pan in the oven.

"Oh, I love this song," she said, singing along with the radio.

"Wow, you have an amazing voice," Piper complimented Tanya.

"Thanks," she blushed.

A while later, Tanya frosted the chocolate cake and Piper pulled several trays of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Oh, yay," Paige exclaimed as she and Phoebe walked into the kitchen and each grabbed several warm cookies.

The four of them served themselves some cake and began to eat.

"Wow, you guys, these are amazing!" Phoebe said.

"Thanks," they said.

"Hey, did I tell you guys I got Michelle Branch to play at the club tonight? We can all go, we have to leave at about eight to get everything ready."

"Really? Michelle Branch?" Paige asked.

"I'm definitely going," Phoebe announced.

Just then, Tanya's eyes widened as she stared at something behind Phoebe. "Demon!"

A/N: Yay, my second chapter! Please review!


	3. P3

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, never have, someday will.

A/N: Thanks to Anarra and DrewFullerFanLife for reviewing!

_Chapter Three: P3_

Phoebe jumped up and turned around quickly, throwing her hands up karate style. She aimed a blow at the demon, who shimmered and appeared behind Paige. It tried to grab Paige, but she quickly orbed next to Tanya and Piper, who flicked her hands and froze the demon.

"Athame," Paige yelled, and the athame it had been holding immediately reformed in her hand.

She threw the weapon straight at the demon, and it screamed in agony. Suddenly the demon was lifted off its feet and thrown into the island, bursting into flames and disappearing without a trace.

"What just happened?" Paige asked,

"Uh… a demon attacked us and we vanquished it?" Tanya said.

"I get _that_, but how did it slam into the island telekinetically? None of us have that power."

"Maybe our powers are growing?" Piper suggested.

Tanya looked a little uncomfortable. "Actually, that's my power."

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah, my family has always been pretty powerful. My mother's power was telekinesis, and I inherited it from her."

"Wow, I didn't realize you were that powerful," Paige said.

"Well, I haven't exactly told you every little thing about me yet."

"You know telekinesis was Prue's power," Phoebe informed Tanya.

"She knows. She stalking us and she knows everything about us," Piper said, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Piper!" Tanya cried as the two of them burst out laughing.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Okay, right," Paige said as she and Phoebe looked weirdly at the other two.

"Anyway, Pipe, it's almost seven, we should leave soon."

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them had changed, Tanya and Paige wearing new clothes they had bought that morning. They called Leo and dropped Wyatt off with Sheila and Darryl so they could take care of him for the night. Then they drove to the club in Piper's black SUV, chattering excitedly the whole way.

"Let's go through the back way," Phoebe said when they got to the club.

"Nice crowd here," Tanya noted,

"Probably all heard Michelle Branch was playing. We normally get a pretty big crowd, but when there's live music a lot more people show up," Piper replied.

Inside P3, a few people had just started to come in and were mostly sitting at the bar with drinks or dancing to music playing from a boom box. The four girls went to Piper's VIP alcoves and talked while Leo brought them all drinks and water for Piper. (A/N: Piper is about four months pregnant with Chris, although, she doesn't know that Chris is her son yet.)

An hour later, the crowd cheered loudly as Michelle began to sing, and everyone started to dance. Piper pulled Leo out onto the floor, and Paige, Phoebe and Tanya laughed as they watched them.

"Come on, let's go closer to the stage," Phoebe said.

The three stood and went to go sit at the bar. Immediately, a guy who looked about Tanya's age came over and asked her to dance. She looked over to the sisters, who nodded and she headed off with him.

"Suddenly, I feel old," Phoebe said as she watched Tanya dance with about fifteen different guys in twenty minutes.

"You wanna dance?" Paige asked.

"Sure."

As soon as they started dancing, two guys came up and asked each sister to dance. About ten dances later, the gang met up again back at the VIP alcoves.

"Did you guys have fun?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, lots of fun," Leo said, smiling at Piper.

"What about you? I saw you with I think every single guy here," Piper said.

"Not _every_ guy, just the cute ones," Tanya replied, and they all laughed.

"You sound just like Paige," Phoebe said.

"Actually, I only danced with two guys," Paige retorted.

"Oh, loosing your touch, are you?"

Paige glared at her sister, and the rest of them laughed again.

"Come on you guys, we should go. I have to pick up Wyatt," Piper said.

They nodded and went back out to the car. They headed over to the Morris' home, picked up baby Wyatt and headed to the manor.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Phoebe asked the next morning, walking into the kitchen freshly showered and dressed.

"Great, thanks," Tanya replied. She had slept on the floor of Phoebe's room where they had made up a bed. Phoebe had offered to take the floor and let Tanya have the bed, but she insisted she was fine.

Tanya, who had woken up earlier to shower, handed Phoebe a mug of steaming coffee, and sat next to her at the table.

"So what are you going to do today?" Phoebe asked, pouring cereal and milk into a bowl.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Great, do you want to come with me to work? It might be fun, we could even go to lunch after."

"Sure, that sounds good."

Phoebe smiled, "Okay, let me just finish my cereal and then we can go."

Five minutes later they were sitting in Paige's car, since she had offered to drop them off on her way to her temp job. They hurried into Phoebe's office and she showed the teenager all the letters she had to reply to.

"I'm an advice columnist, so basically I just choose a letter and write an answer back to the person question. It's a pretty cool job, especially 'cause I can take time off for demon vanquishes and work at home whenever I need to."

"Sounds like fun, mind if I help you?"

"I'd love help. Why don't you choose a letter?" Phoebe replied.

Back at the manor, Piper had gone to P3 to work on a delivery that was supposed to come in today and had left Leo at home to watch Wyatt. At the moment Leo was reading a story to Wyatt, who was listening happily. Just then, Chris orbed in next to Wyatt.

"Hi Chris. Haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been?"

"Mostly at magic school doing research. They let me sleep there. So, where is everyone?" Chris asked.

"Working."

Chris nodded, and watched as Leo looked up, hearing the Elder's call for him.

"I have to go, they're calling. Could you watch Wyatt for me?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, no problem. I have to look at the book anyway."

Leo smiled his thanks and orbed out.

Chris turned to Wyatt. "Okay, big bro, I guess it's just you and me."

"I'm going back to the manor now. Thanks for lunch," Tanya said.

"K, see you later," Phoebe waved.

Ten minutes later, Tanya walked into the manor, going up to Phoebe's room and dropping her things on the floor. She walked out and turned into Wyatt's room.

"Hey there, little guy," she said.

Chris, who was in the attic with the baby monitor heard her voice and, not recognizing it, quickly orbed down to the room. Tanya looked up when she saw the blue and white orbs, expecting to see Leo or Paige.

She gasped when she saw who it was. "Chris!"

Chris looked at her for a minute, taking in her big brown eyes and her straight, long dark hair, almost black. His green eyes widened as he recognized her. "Tanya?"

A/N: Chapter three! And I even put Chris in. Please review!


	4. Babysitting

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed or the characters, not even Chris ( only wish I did.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've got so much work. Thanks to Anarra, phoebe-x15 and AlyssaAS for reviewing!

_Chapter Four: _

Tanya and Chris stared at each other for a moment, and the room descended into complete silence. Then, at the exact same moment, the two stepped forward and hugged.

"I've missed you so much," Tanya said.

"I missed you too. What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Here, meaning in the past?" she asked.

Chris nodded.

Tanya shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I went back home a few weeks ago, and I heard you'd come here. I was hoping I might be able to help you."

"What about Sam? Where is he?" Chris asked, referring to her boyfriend, and Chris's friend.

"He- he's dead. Wyatt killed him while I was watching and three of his demons were holding me back. That's another reason I came here, I couldn't stand being there anymore. Everyone I once knew is gone, except for you."

"I'm so sorry. I promise, we're going to stop him," Chris said, a determined look coming over his face.

Tanya smiled sadly, then her expression brightened. "I've been having a pretty good time here though. It's nice to see Piper, Phoebe and Paige again. And I've finally been able to see Leo here. Paige took me shopping, and Phoebe took me to her office this morning. Remember when we were little, and we used to help her with that? We'd sit on the floor and make a mess of her letters and she would just watch us, laughing?"

Chris smiled too, remembering the fond memories of their childhood together.

"And yesterday, I even got to bake with Piper. She was the one who taught me how to cook, remember? You would watch us and complain about how I'd come to hang out with you, and I'd spend more time with your mom instead. I really missed all of them. You guys were more family to me than my own mother. I actually think I spent more time at your place than at mine."

"I miss those times. I miss everything before- you know."

"Chris? How come you haven't told them who you are yet?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to mess up the future or something. And I- I don't want to risk losing mom again. Or my aunts. You haven't told them who you are yet either though, right?"

She shook her head. "I won't tell them until you do."

"I'm not sure I'm actually going to tell them."

"Then I guess I can't really tell them either. That's okay, I didn't really want to, it would mess up the timeline."

"Yeah, well us coming back here messes up the timeline too. I mean, if we actually do manage to stop him from turning," Chris paused and looked at Wyatt, "our future might not exist anymore."

"I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing. He's killed all the people we knew anyway. I like this timeline better."

"Yeah, but I doubt we can stay here once we're born. And my birthday's in five months, yours is in six months."

"You know my whole family's still alive in this timeline. My mom, my dad and my brother." (A/N: Her dad and her brother weren't killed until she was three, so they are still alive now. The demons in the first chapter did know about her grandfather and that's why they tried to kill her- they didn't realize she was from the future.)

"I take it you haven't seen them yet."

"Just like you said, it would be too painful. Besides, I would probably blurt out who I was if I saw them, especially my mother."

"Yeah, well, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo don't seem to trust me too much right now. I really wish I could tell them who I am."

"You know, unless you want a new name, you're gonna have to tell them when you're born," Tanya said.

"I've got a long time till then."

Tanya shrugged. "I guess so."

Chris wrinkled his nose. "Uh-oh. I think we have to change Wyatt's diaper."

"Go ahead," she replied, stepping back.

"Why do _I_ have to?" Chris whined.

"He's _your_ brother. Besides, _you're_ the one on babysitting duty, not me," she said, smirking.

"This is so wrong," Chris said, stepping towards his older/younger brother in disgust.

"Have fun," Tanya told him, laughing.

He grumbled as she handed him a diaper.

"Okay, what do you want to do now?" Chris asked once he had finished.

She looked down at Wyatt, who was tugging at her hand and pointing to the door. "I think he wants to go to the park."

"Alright, let's go."

Wyatt smiled as Tanya pulled on his coat. She scribbled a quick note and the three of them headed out the door. They walked to the park around the corner, finding it full of young couples and their children.

A pretty young woman, roughly in her mid twenties walked by them, holding hands with a guy who seemed to be her husband. Judging by her belly, she was several months pregnant.

"What a cute kid," the woman said to Wyatt, who gurgled happily. Tanya and Chris looked at the woman, and Tanya froze.

A/N: Another chapter! I'm sure you can probably guess who the people are. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update again, but I'm hoping soon.


	5. Nightmare

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I disclaim. For now…

A/N: Okay, I was bored and I wanted to write another chapter tonight, so here is the second update for today. If it sucks, it's because I wrote it in about ten minutes.

_Chapter Five: Nightmare_

That evening, Paige, Leo and Piper came home to find dinner cooked and ready, courtesy of Tanya and Chris.

"Wow, I love having you here. I don't have to cook," Piper said, when she, Leo, Paige and Chris were seated at the table, eating.

Tanya smiled. "Hey, I helped," Chris said indignantly. Everyone laughed, knowing what his idea of helping actually was.

"So, you two seem to be getting along," Paige observed.

Leo looked up, "Oh, that's right, you hadn't met until this morning."

Chris and Tanya nodded, not wanting to accidentally spill that they had known each other all their lives.

"Hey, where's Phoebe?" Tanya asked.

"She's on a date with her new boyfriend. I think his name's Alex or something," Paige replied.

"Haven't they been going out for a while now?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I think it's almost a month."

"You think I should move out of her room for tonight?" Tanya asked.

"I'm not sure. We can see if she brings him home or not," Piper said.

Leo stood up and started to clear the plates. The five of them got up and piled their plates in the sink to do tomorrow.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Paige suggested.

Everyone headed to living room and turned on the tv. They settled onto the couch and Piper popped in a dvd.

Several hours later Phoebe walked in, her boyfriend with her.

"Hey guys," she said.

They all smiled and said hello to Alex, who went over to talk to Piper and Leo while Tanya pulled Phoebe aside.

"You want me to sleep down here? I can crash on one of the couches."

"You can sleep in my room," Paige offered, coming over to them.

"I'll be fine down here," Tanya insisted.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, receiving a nod in response.

"Sorry to kick you out," Phoebe said.

"It's fine."

Just then, Leo and Piper walked past, apparently satisfied that Alex was okay for Phoebe to date.

"We're going to bed. See you in the morning."

They exchanged goodnights, and then Paige, Phoebe and Alex went upstairs. Phoebe came down quickly to bring Tanya a blanket and a pillow, then headed back upstairs.

"You sure you'll be okay down here?" Chris asked her.

She nodded. "Where are you sleeping?"

"At P3. My room's in the office."

"Oh. Okay, goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight."

Tanya tossed the blanket and pillow on a couch and lay down, thinking about the couple she had seen in the park that afternoon.

Her parents.

She began to remember fond memories of her childhood. She remembered her mother, the way she looked, the way she sounded, the way she acted. The two had always been close since they were all they had left of their family.

_Tanya remembered the day her mother had died. She had been sixteen at the time, when she had come home, finding her mother on the floor, a sword sticking out of her chest. _

_Excalibur. _

_Then the sword had disappeared, and Tanya had run, screaming and crying to her mother's side. _

"_Mom! Please don't leave me!" she had sobbed, clutching her mothers bloody hand. But then she had given one last breath, and just like that, her mother was gone. The poor girl had stayed there for hours until Chris had come over, finding that she hadn't moved since._

Tanya woke up, the memory of her mother, dead, engraved in her mind. She looked at the clock by the couch, seeing it was three in the morning already. Tanya closed her eyes, and quietly began to sob.

She thought of her mom, of Piper, Phoebe and Paige from her future. She remembered Sam, her boyfriend and Bianca, her other best friend and Chris's dead girlfriend. Wyatt had killed them all.

Tanya sobbed louder, and she felt strong arms envelope her body. She looked up and saw Chris sitting next to her on the couch. She leaned into his chest and cried, allowing memories to wash over her, sobs wracking her body.

Finally she calmed down and her crying subsided. Chris held her, then turned her to face him. He wiped away her tears and she smiled weakly at him. He smiled back at his best friend.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Were you thinking about your mom?" he whispered softly.

Again she nodded.

"Go back to sleep," he said, pushing her gently back down on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd come over here," Chris answered.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned against him, quickly falling asleep.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Another Future Visitor

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: Maybe if I concentrated really hard, a contract would appear in front of me and I'd own Charmed! Ok, concentrating…

A/N: Thanks to DrewFullerFanLife and Anarra for reviewing!

_Chapter Six: Another Future Visitor_

Tanya woke up the next morning on the couch, finding the house silent and Chris gone. She headed upstairs and knocked on the door to Paige's room.

"Come in," Paige yelled. She walked in to find Paige standing in front of her open closet, looking for something to wear.

"Morning. What's up?" Paige asked.

"Morning. I need to borrow some clothes since mine are in Phoebe's room, and she and Alex are still sleeping," Tanya replied.

"No problem, grab anything you want. One of the joys of having a sister is raiding her closet," Paige said, grinning mischievously.

"Thanks," she said, choosing an outfit.

A few hours later, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Tanya were sitting at the bar of P3, discussing their various love lives.

"So Phoebe, how's it going with this Alex guy? What's he like?" Paige asked.

"He's great," Phoebe said, a dreamy look on her face. "I met him at work actually, about a month ago. He's sweet, and funny and last night was amazing."

"We really don't need details. I could hear you guys last night all the way down the hall with the door closed," Piper teased.

Phoebe blushed, "Oops."

She looked up as Chris walked in and came down the stairs. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Stuff," was Phoebe's answer.

"Hey, where you going?" Paige asked as he walked past them.

Chris answered without looking back, "I'm going to work on the next demon attack."

" Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" Phoebe asked.

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax."

"That is one bitchy Whitelighter," Phoebe said.

"You're telling me," Piper replied.

Tanya kept quiet, realizing they didn't even know he was half witch yet, then decided to defend her friend. "He doesn't seem that bad. Besides, he's just tense about saving Wyatt. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"When did they become so close?" Paige asked, watching her walk off.

Chris walks into the room and sees a girl standing there. "Bianca! I thought you were dead!"

"Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..."

She runs her finger down his chest. She has a red symbol on her wrist. She reaches into his chest and starts draining his power. Tanya walks in and Bianca pulls her hand out of his chest, creating an energy ball. Tanya telekinetically throws her against the wall. Bianca turns, and Tanya sees her face before she shimmers out.

"Chris! Are you okay?" she asks, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, leaning against the wall for support.

"Was that… Bianca?" Tanya asks, shocked.

Chris winces. "Yep."

"But I thought she was…"

"Dead? Yeah, I thought so too."

"Wyatt must have been keeping her all that time. I guess he finally turned her," she said, upset, as she and Bianca had always been good friends.

"NO! I refuse to believe Bianca is evil," Chris said.

Back at the manor, Piper, Tanya and Paige were playing with Wyatt downstairs, Chris having convinced them he was fine. They had run in after hearing the thud and Tanya had told them what had happened, leaving out the facts that Bianca was from the future, they knew her and she was a phoenix. Phoebe was once again out with Alex and Chris was in the upstairs bathroom.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Tanya told Piper and Paige, getting up. She handed a giggling Wyatt to Piper and headed out of the room.

In the bathroom, Chris unbuttoned his shirt to find a large wound on his chest. Looking up, he saw Tanya in the mirror and turned around to see her standing behind him.

She looked at the wound and winced. "Looks like it hurts. Let me put something on it for you."

Chris was silent as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an engagement ring. "She gave this to me two weeks before I left for the past. It was the ring I gave her, she said to take it with me to remind me of what I had to come back to. That was three days before we thought Wyatt killed her."

Chris sighed and orbed out.

"Chris!" Tanya yelled, reaching out to grab him, as his orbing was now much slower, but he was already gone.

Leo orbed back into the house to find Paige and Piper.

"What did you find out?" Piper asked, looking up.

"Apparently she's a phoenix. They're a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolizing the rise from Salem's ashes."

"Okay let's find her," Paige says.

Piper and Paige are standing outside an apartment. Piper walks up and rings the bell. A woman opens the door and looks at them.

Piper: Hi, how's it going?

Woman: Can I help you?

Piper: Hopefully.

Paige: Yeah, see, we just moved in from out of state and we wanted to get to know our neighbors.

Woman: Oh, well, welcome. Where did you move from?

Piper: Phoenix.

Woman: Really. Please, come in, come in.

Paige: Thank you.

(Piper and Paige walk into the apartment. The woman closes the door and locks it.)

Piper: Wow, nice place.

Paige: Yeah, real nice.

Woman: Thank you.

(A little girl runs in.)

Girl: Mummy, mummy, mummy, can I play with...?

Woman: Bianca, sweetie, can you give mummy a minute, okay?

(Piper and Paige see the red birthmark on the girl's wrist.)

Bianca: Okay.

Woman: Go and play with your toys. I'll be right in, okay?

Bianca: Okay.

(The woman takes the girl to her room.)

Paige: Now what?

(The woman turns around and throws an energy ball at the girls. It flies past them and hits the wall. Piper blows the woman up.)

Piper: The kid.

(They go into the girl's room and the woman reforms.)

Woman: Hurry, Bianca.

(She grabs the girl and shimmers out.)

Paige: They can reform?

Chris orbs into the park, the same spot where he had proposed to Bianca in the future to find her sitting there.

Bianca: You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you.

Chris: Is that what you want?

Bianca: If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back.

Chris: How'd you know I'd be here?

Bianca: Same reason you'd know I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot, isn't it?

Chris: No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?

Bianca: We were naive to think we could change anything, to stop him.

Chris: You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't.

Bianca: Well, I do now.

Chris: What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you back? I thought you were dead!

Bianca: That's not important. What is important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as an infection, and I'm the only one with the antidote.

Chris: Here or there, I am dead anyway.

Bianca: No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be.

Chris orbs out and into the manor. He collapses on the living room floor where Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are waiting, worried about him. Tanya thought he would be at the park, but didn't want to tell them as they would wonder how she knew. She had gone upstairs a few minutes ago to check on Wyatt. Leo goes over to Chris and puts his hands over his chest, attempting to heal the wound.

Leo: He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus.

Piper: A virus named Bianca.

Phoebe: You think she did this?

Piper: It's gotta be.

Paige: Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him.

Piper: Well, somebody had to have sent her, she's a hired gun.

Phoebe: "Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did.." She senses something. "Whoa."

Leo: What is it?

Phoebe moves closer to Chris. "Oh my god, he loves her."

Paige: Loves who? Bianca?

Phoebe: "Yeah. She broke his heart." Phoebe looks in Chris's hand and finds a ring. "Engagement ring."

Paige: Obviously an acrimonious split.

Piper: Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help.

Chris: Bianca. Bianca.

A/N: Yay, a long chapter! A lot of this chapter was taken from a season six episode, Chris-Crossed. Please review!


	7. We Are Who We Are

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: I had lots of time to write since I've been home, sick, for the past three days, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! If I confused anyone else like I confused ChrisBianca, read the note below.

DrewFullerFanLife- thanks!

ChrisBianca- Sorry I confused you; hopefully the note below will help.

Ok, basically this story is set in season six, so older Chris had come back from his future to save Wyatt, except in my story he's 19, not 23. He told the Charmed Ones that Wyatt is evil in his future, and he's come back to save his family and to save Wyatt from turning evil. No one knows that Gideon is the one who turns Wyatt yet and they are still trying to figure that out. Magic school is still there and Gideon runs it. They all think Gideon is helping them save Wyatt.

Chris had not told anyone that he is Piper and Leo's son, so they don't fully trust him yet. They don't know that Chris is their son, and they think he is a full whitelighter, instead of half-witch half-whitelighter.

Yes, Piper and Leo are still together because Leo never became an Elder, he's just a whitelighter and he never had to leave her. They never separated and Piper never dated anyone else, so the part with Greg (the fireman in Chris-Crossed that Piper dated on the show) never happened either. Obviously he's not an Avatar either because season seven hasn't happened yet.

Piper is four months pregnant with Chris, so he will be born in five months, although none of the Charmed Ones or Leo know that he is Piper and Leo's son.

Basically I just made Piper get pregnant earlier than she does on the show, so yes, she is pregnant and Bianca did come back. I'm not following the show exactly, so that's how the events of Chris-Crossed happened.

Ok, just in case you get confused about this, the people who live in the manor are: Paige, who has her own room. Phoebe, who has a bigger room than Paige so therefore offered to share with Tanya, who sleeps on the floor in Phoebe's room. (I put her on the couch because Alex spent the night with Phoebe but she will be back in Phoebe's room.) Piper and Leo share their bedroom. Baby Wyatt has his room with a crib. Chris sleeps at P3 in the back room.

About the future where Chris, Bianca and Tanya came from: it's not supposed to be completely clear yet because something will happen in a few chapters that will explain more. Here's what you should know so far- Wyatt killed pretty much everyone Chris and Tanya knew, including the Charmed Ones, Leo, Tanya's mom and Tanya's boyfriend. Chris and Tanya _thought_ Wyatt killed Bianca, but he was actually keeping her prisoner. Chris left for the past and Wyatt managed to turn Bianca back to evil. Wyatt sent Bianca to the past to get Chris back, and that's how the events of Chris-Crossed occurred and Bianca ended up in my last chapter. Tanya and Chris were best friends in the future and that's how they know each other.

If anyone is _still_ confused, tell me in a review or e-mail me. ChrisBianca- sorry about your mental breakdown!

Chapter Seven: We Are Who We Are 

"Ok, vanquishing potion," Paige said to Phoebe as they headed to the kitchen and Piper headed upstairs.

Piper went up to the attic to find the map and the crystal, passing Tanya on her way up. "Chris just orbed in downstairs, but he's unconscious. Phoebe and Paige are in the kitchen making a vanquishing potion, I'm going to the attic to scry for Bianca- she's the phoenix witch and Leo is in the living room watching Chris."

"Is Chris okay?" Tanya asked, but she got no answer as she was already running down the stairs to find him, Wyatt in her arms. She went over to Chris, and saw Leo standing next to him.

"Why don't you take him to magic school? Bianca can't find him there and he'll be safe."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll stay with him there until the girls can find Bianca. Tell them where I went, ok?" Leo orbed out with Chris and Tanya nodded, worried for her friend.

"I found Bianca, she's at her mother's house- Where's Chris?" Piper asked, coming down the stairs.

"Leo took him to magic school, he'll be safer there, Bianca won't be able to find him."

Piper nodded, and she headed into the kitchen, Tanya following her with Wyatt.

"You guys finished with the potion?" Piper asked.

"Just about," Phoebe answered, stirring a dark blue liquid on the stove.

Paige put three glass vials on the table and Phoebe filled them with the potion as Paige corked them.

"There, done. Here's yours," Paige said, handing Piper a vial.

"Did you find Bianca?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, she's at her mother's where Paige and I were this morning."

"Little Bianca or the older, future version?"

"I'm not sure, I could only find one spot on the map for her, which means the other one isn't anywhere near, or they're together."

"Tanya, will you watch Wyatt?" Piper asked. She nodded.

"Great. We're gonna go to magic school after we find Bianca to check on Chris," Phoebe said as Paige orbed the three of them out.

Tanya looked down at Wyatt and sighed. "What do you want to do?"

Wyatt smiled innocently and orbed them to the park. When they reformed, Tanya and baby Wyatt were standing next to a bench, at the place that Tanya knew was Chris and Bianca's spot.

"Now why would you orb us here?" Tanya asked.

"How about a reunion?" Bianca suggested, coming out from behind a statue.

"Bianca!" Tanya cried.

"Nice to see you to. Now where's Chris?"

"What do you want with him?"

"To take him back to Lord Wyatt of course. He wants to rule with his brother."

"No, Bianca, Chris will never turn, and Wyatt will kill him if he remains good."

"No. He gave me his word," Bianca replied confidently.

"Bianca, this isn't you. I know you. You're not evil. You have to fight him."

"This isn't me? I was born a killer, Tanya, and that's the way I'm going to stay. Killing is my birthright. My mother lied to me when she said she felt nothing when she killed. It feels great- you should try it sometime," she said, calmly, smirking.

Tanya shook her head, and Bianca held up her hand, forming an energy ball. She lunged forward but Wyatt orbed them away just in time. A second later the two of them reformed at magic school where Leo had taken Chris, who was still unconscious.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

Before Tanya had a chance to answer, Paige orbed in with Piper and Phoebe holding her hands. "We couldn't find Bianca. Apparently she left before we got there, and we tried scrying for her again, but we couldn't find her."

"I just saw her. She was at the park."

"What?" Piper cried.

"As soon as you guys left, Wyatt orbed me to the park." Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but Tanya stopped her by holding up a hand. "Bianca was there, and she asked me where Chris was. She said she was going to take him back to the future because 'Lord Wyatt' as she called him, wanted to rule with him. I told her Chris wouldn't turn and Wyatt would probably kill him. Then she said she was born a killer, and she threw an energy ball at me. That was when Wyatt orbed me here."

The four adults stared at her for a moment.

"Bianca," Chris moaned, and they all turned to look at him.

"I have an idea," Leo said. "The only reason Chris is so weak is because she drained him of his powers. What if you could write a spell to wake him up-"

"Then he could say that spell to call his powers back to him," Piper finished.

"That's so simple! Why didn't we think of it before?" Paige said.

"Doesn't matter, just write a spell," Leo answered.

Quickly Phoebe began chanting, and her sisters joined in. Within a few minutes Chris was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked.

"Not too good. What happened?"

"We'll explain later, just say this spell," Phoebe told him, shoving a piece of paper at him.

Chris nodded and recited the spell. He closed his eyes as he felt his magic coming back into him, and the wound on his chest slowly disappeared.

"Chris." Paige said in a firm voice.

"Yeah?"

"You told us you were a whitelighter, how do you have powers?"

Chris winced, "I'm sorry I lied to you guys, but I had to get you to trust me. I'm actually half-witch, half-whitelighter."

"I thought that was against the rules," Phoebe said, confused.

"Things change in the future," Chris said, hoping that they didn't catch on to the fact that they already had changed.

Luckily, they didn't seem to realize what he was saying. "We can't trust you if you lie to us," Leo said.

"I know. I'm sorry about that," Chris repeated.

"That's not important now, anyway. We still have to send Bianca back," Tanya spoke up.

"Oh, right. We have to make sure she doesn't try to kill you again, either," Piper said.

Chris looked up at Tanya, shocked. "She tried to kill you?"

"Wyatt orbed us out before the energy ball hit," Tanya replied, smiling down at Wyatt, who was still holding onto her hand.

"We should go back to the manor in case she attacks there," Paige said.

The rest of the group nodded, and Paige orbed Phoebe out while Leo, Wyatt and Piper orbed together. Chris looked at Tanya before they orbed out.

"Did you get to talk to her?"

Tanya nodded and bit her lip.

"What'd she say?"

"She wanted to know where you were, she said she was going to take you back to the future so you could rule with Wyatt. I tried to tell her to fight him, but she wasn't listening."

"And?" he prompted, noticing Tanya was hesitating.

"She said she was a killer, and she always would be."

Chris sighed and orbed them back to the manor.

"Chris, why don't you try sensing Bianca?" Phoebe suggested when they were all in the kitchen.

He nodded and closed his eyes. He focused hard, and opened his eyes a few minutes later. "I found her."

"Where is she?"

"The alleyway behind P3."

Paige started to orb out, but stopped when Chris yelled wait.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to talk to her by myself," Chris replied.

Piper was about to object, but Paige silenced her with a look. Piper closed her mouth and handed Chris the vials of potion. "At least take these with you."

Chris nodded.

"At least let me come with you," Tanya said to him.

He held out his hand. She took it and they orbed out. In the alley, they didn't see anyone at first. Then they heard screams and turned around. Tanya gasped in horror at what she saw.

A/N: I'll try to update tomorrow, but no guarantees 'cause it's my best friend's birthday. Please review!


	8. No!

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, I'd be in it too.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

ChrisBianca- thanks, glad I could help!

Anarra- I was wondering where you went, 'cause you're usually the first reviewer, lol. Thanks!

**Chapter Eight: No!**

Standing behind them was Bianca, a look on her face that Chris and Tanya knew all too well. Wyatt- future Wyatt- had that look a lot. It was the self-satisfied look of a killer. In her hand was a knife, pressed to the throat of a screaming woman.

"Please, help me!" the innocent sobbed.

"Bianca, no!" Tanya yelled.

"I told you. I was born a killer and I always will be. Move and she dies. I won't let her go unless Chris comes with me," Bianca said coldly.

Chris was too numb to speak. Bianca, the girl he loved, was a killer. She was evil.

"Put the potions down Chris, and come here. Do it for me. You said you loved me," she said, smirking at him.

Chris shook his head, and Tanya waved a hand, telekinetically sending the knife out of Bianca's grasp. It flew across the alley and Bianca turned angrily towards Tanya.

"What did you do that for?"

"Let her go, Bianca," Chris said, nodding towards the woman Bianca was still holding.

"I can't. Wyatt will kill me if I don't bring you back." With that, Bianca shimmered over to grab her knife and shimmered out, the woman screaming the whole time.

"No!" Tanya yelled.

"I can't believe she got away- again!" Chris said angrily.

"I can't believe she would do that. She's so different from the Bianca I know."

"I _don't_ believe she would do that."

"Come on, there's nothing we can do here, let's go back to the manor. Next time we can take the rest of them with us."

"No. They'll try to vanquish her," Chris told her.

"Chris, we can't let her kill an innocent," she replied gently.

"Bianca's an innocent too, we can't let them kill her either!"

"She chose the side of evil. You heard what she said- she was born a killer and she will remain a killer," Tanya answered.

"Evil can't love."

Tanya sighed, not wanting to say anything else that would upset Chris.

"She loves me. I know she does," Chris said softly.

Tanya didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna kill Wyatt! That bastard!" he growled suddenly.

"Come on, Chris, let's go back to the manor."

He stood there for a moment and shook his head. Then, defeated, he held out his hand to her and orbed them back. They reformed in the attic where the book of shadows was.

"Chris, look." Tanya motioned to the wall, where someone had created a portal. She walked away from him towards the portal.

Bianca shimmered in next to the portal, a smirk on her face. "Ready Chris?"

"Where's the innocent?" he asked.

Bianca shrugged. "Gone. She had this terrified look on her face when the knife went through her. You should have seen it."

"You killed her?" Chris asked.

"I told you I would if you didn't come with me. Besides, she was getting on my nerves," she replied.

"You really think killing an innocent is going to help your cause?" asked Tanya.

"There are plenty of other ways to get Chris to come with me."

"Oh?"

Bianca shimmered out again and reappeared behind Tanya. She held out her hand and summoned an athame to her. Tanya whirled around to face Bianca, and she plunged the athame straight into her heart.

"Bianca, no!" Chris yelled, running over.

Bianca pulled it out, her hand and the knife covered in blood. Tanya fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. Chris stopped next to Tanya, and Bianca pushed him into the portal, stepping in after him. The portal closed and they were gone.

A/N: I updated today! I know it's kind of short, but I have a lot of homework to finish by Monday. I hope you like it and please review!


	9. Gone

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, why would I be writing this?

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

DrewFullerFanLife- thanks, glad you liked it.

**Chapter Nine: Gone**

"Did you hear that?" Piper asked, hearing a thud from upstairs.

"Bianca, no!" they heard Chris yell.

"Definitely heard that," Paige said, grabbing Phoebe and Piper's arms and orbing them to the attic. They appeared in the attic at the same time Leo did.

"Oh my god, Tanya!" Phoebe cried, running over to her.

"Leo, heal her!" Piper urged.

Leo immediately went over to her and placed his hands over the wound. A familiar golden glow spread from his hands as they waited for the wound to close. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Paige asked.

"I don't know," Leo answered. He looked worried, slightly confused and a little upset, but he kept his hands over the wound, willing it to close up. His hands continued to rest above her, and continued to glow.

"Check her pulse," Paige ordered.

Phoebe leaned over and put two fingers to Tanya's neck. She moved them around, searching desperately for a heartbeat. She stopped when she found something.

"I found it! It's very faint, but at least she's still breathing."

Tanya closed her eyes and her body stopped moving.

"Honey, breathe!" Piper said.

Phoebe moved her fingers back to Tanya's neck, and Leo removed his hands. Phoebe waited a minute and could feel her body getting colder.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Piper yelled.

"She's gone Piper," Phoebe answered.

**Future:**

The portal opens and Chris and Bianca step out, ending up in the manor. The attic is empty, leaving Chris and Bianca there alone. Chris turns angrily to her.

"You tried to kill her!" he shouted.

"Who says she died? Leo was there. He could have healed her. Besides, it was no big deal."

"She's my best friend! She was your friend. What don't you get?"

"So? She was of no use to me or Lord Wyatt. And why do you need her? You've got me."

Chris started to say something, but Wyatt orbed in next to them. "Welcome home Chris. Well done, Bianca."

She nodded.

"Wyatt, you bastard!"

"Come on Chris, you don't mean that."

"I-"

Wyatt cut Chris off before he could finish by magically keeping his mouth closed. "Chris, I brought you here for a reason. I want you to rule with me." Wyatt allowed him to answer.

"I will never rule with you if you're evil," Chris answered.

"Not even for Bianca?" Wyatt asked.

"Not anymore. I see now that she can't fight who she really is. She killed an innocent, and she killed Tanya."

"Tanya? I thought she had moved."

"No, she came to the past where I was."

"Hmm. I always liked her. Well then, Bianca, I guess I won't be needing you anymore," Wyatt mused. He created an energy ball, and threw it in Bianca's direction. She tried to shimmer, but was too slow. She screamed as the magic hit her. The phoenix was enveloped in flames and the she disappeared, dead. Chris knew the flames meant she was evil. Wyatt turned to Chris, but he orbed away.

Chris orbed into P3, which had been deserted for years. No one was there. Chris began to chant a spell, and a portal appeared on the wall in front of him. He ran into the portal and quickly exited back at the manor, only this time he was in the past. Noticing Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo on the floor, he ran over to see Tanya motionless on the floor.

Saying nothing, he dropped next to her and spread his hands over the wound. His hands began to glow, but the wound didn't close.

"Chris. She's dead," Leo said quietly.

Chris ignored him and continued to try and heal her. He knew what Leo said was true. He could tell she wasn't breathing, but he didn't stop.

"Chris, she doesn't have a pulse. She's not breathing," Phoebe told him sadly.

"No. No, she can't be." But he listened, and he removed his hands, beginning to sob quietly. He was sobbing for Tanya, his best friend, but he was crying for Bianca, his lost love as well. He loved Bianca and he wished she was here again. He knew she was evil, but he had loved her anyway.

"Why are you crying? You've only known her a few days," Paige said, although she felt like crying herself.

Chris continued to sob, not caring about what they said. "She's my best friend!"

He received four confused looks. "You barely know her," Piper said.

"No. I've known her my whole life. She came here from the future like I did." He didn't care if he spilled the secret, all he wanted was to get her back somehow.

"She's from the future?" Piper, Phoebe and Paige asked, shocked.

**Heaven, Up There, Elderland, whatever you want to call it:**

Tanya woke up, feeling very light. She saw a familiar looking person staring down at her. "Am I…dead?"

"You're in heaven," the person answered, not wanting to sound too harsh.

Tanya sat up, finally recognizing who was hovering above her. "Prue?"


	10. What Happened?

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: A girl can dream, can't she?

A/N: I'm going to update Forever and Sisters soon, if anyone here is reading those two. Anyway, I love you guys! I think I'm obsessed with getting reviews, keep 'em coming!

ChrisBianca- I don't know if you read that part, but when he was crying, I wrote that he was crying both over Bianca and Tanya. Also, in the show, Chris doesn't seem too upset and pretty much just doesn't mention her after that. As for Tanya, I'm glad you liked her-you'll find out what happens to her in this chapter.

DrewFullerFanLife- thanks!

Anarra- glad you like it. Its definitely not the end, I have lots left to go.

Merlin Halliwell- thanks!

**Chapter Ten: What Happened?**

"You know my name?" Prue asked.

Tanya had remembered her from when she was a child. She had loved going through all the old photo albums with Phoebe, and had seen lots of pictures of Prue. Also, she had come as a spirit several times with Patty and Penny.

Then she remembered that this wasn't the same Prue as the one in her time. This Prue didn't know her.

"Oh, I've seen met you a few times in the future, when I was little. Plus I used to look through old albums with Phoebe, and I remembered what you look like."

Prue nodded, knowing she was from the same future that Chris was.

"The Elders say you might be able to go back. It wasn't your time to die, and apparently you're meant to be there to help save Wyatt. They're having a meeting right now to discuss the matter," Patty said, coming up behind Prue with Penny.

"I'm guessing you recognize us too?" Penny spoke up as she and her daughter sat down next to Prue and Tanya.

Tanya nodded, her eyes brightening. "So you're saying they can bring me… back to life?"

"Yes. Chris is devastated over your death," Penny said.

She nodded again. "Wyatt killed off most of the people we knew in the future. We only had each other left, so we mostly stuck together. We had been best friends our whole lives anyway."

The four of them turned as several of the Elders approached them. One of them stopped forward, addressing Tanya. "We have decided to let you return."

Five minutes later, Tanya was standing in a circle of five of the head Elders. They were chanting a spell, combining their magic to bring her back to life. They had used magic that was forbidden, even to them, but it was the only thing strong enough to bring someone back to life. Suddenly they stopped and looked at her.

"Ready to go?" one asked.

She nodded, and the Elder waved a hand. Prue, Patty and Penny smiled as they watched her disappear in a shower of blue and white orbs.

**Manor:**

Chris heard the familiar chime of orbs, and looked around. He saw Tanya's body surrounded by the blue and white lights, and then she sat up and opened her eyes. He gasped, shocked, but quickly recovered and hugged her. She hugged him back just as tightly, and the others looked on in amazement. After a long time, Chris pulled back.

"Are you a," he paused for a second, "are you a whitelighter?"

She shook her head. "No, the Elders said I was meant to be here to help you save Wyatt, so they just brought me, uh, back to life."

She smiled, laughing at the absurdity of what she had just said. Chris smiled back, glad she was there. The adults remained silent, listening to the two. Then Phoebe leaned in and gave Tanya a hug. The others followed her lead. When they let go, Tanya turned to Chris.

"Wait, didn't I see Bianca push you into the portal?"

"Bianca was here again?" Paige asked, finally finding her voice.

"What else did we miss?" asked Piper.

Tanya quickly filled them in. "She followed us back here, opened the portal, stabbed me, pushed Chris in and jumped in after him. Then you guys orbed up, and I don't remember anything after that except waking up in heaven."

"Sure you didn't go to hell?" Chris teased, his green eyes twinkling.

"Considering the Elders were there, yeah, it might have been hell," she replied with a smile.

Piper laughed. "I see you're not a big fan of them either."

Tanya nodded. "Hey, Chris, you never answered my question."

"Right. We did go back to the future, and Wyatt was there. He killed Bianca, and I came back here."

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said, remembering the engagement ring she had seen.

Chris shrugged. "Me too. But she wasn't the same Bianca I thought she was. She went up in flames when she died. I guess she really was evil."

They were quiet for a moment, and then Piper stood up. "I'm going to start dinner."

"I'll help you," Tanya said.

"No, you've had a long day. We'll help her," Phoebe insisted. She and Paige stood up and the three of them went downstairs.

"I'm going to Wyatt's room," Leo announced, leaving as well.

"I'm really glad you're okay," Chris said once everyone had left. "I couldn't deal with loosing you too."

Tanya smiled, then her smile dropped as a demon shimmered in. Chris turned to see the demon as well. Then he flicked his wrists and blew the demon up, exploding things being one of his powers. But as soon as the demon disappeared, a portal appeared in its place.

"Uh oh," Tanya said, and the two of them were sucked in.

A/N: Ok, I have two ideas- either they go back in time a few years, or they go back in time to the Charmed Ones and to their past lives. Please review and tell me which you would prefer. Thanks!


	11. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I won't be able to update again for a while because I'm going on vacation for a while. I'll update as soon as I get back though.

ChrisBianca- You had a cat named Tanya? Lol. Anyway, I'll try to mention Bianca a few times, just to make you happy. By the way, did you watch Chris Crossed last week? And you're welcome about bringing Tanya back. Do you really think I'd keep her dead? She's like, my main character! Oh, and the time traveling thing wasn't Wyatt, just some random demon. Although making it be Wyatt would be an interesting idea. Thanks for the review and glad you liked it!

Anarra- I'm not sure which one I'm going to do yet- a few years back or their past lives. Anyway, thanks for reviewing Sisters, glad you liked it.

**Chapter Eleven: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Tanya stepped cautiously out of the portal, Chris following right behind her. She looked around, trying to find out where they were, and realized they were still in the manor's attic.

"We didn't go anywhere, we're still in the same place," she said.

"And we can't be back in the future, because the book is real, and there's too much light here. Plus its empty and all the junk is still here."

"Well if we didn't go anywhere, what was the portal for?" Tanya asked.

**(A/N: In Italics is going to be time-traveling Tanya and Chris talking or thinking, and in normal font are the people in the different times speaking. Also, no one can see time-traveling Tanya and Chris.)**

"Kids! Come down for lunch!" they heard Piper yell from downstairs.

"Be right there mom," Chris yelled back.

_Tanya looked at Chris. He hadn't said that._

"_We must be somewhere in the future, but before Wyatt turns evil. Let's go downstairs," Tanya said._

_They walked down the stairs and saw younger versions of Chris and Tanya rushing into the kitchen. They looked about twelve or thirteen. Wyatt, who would have been fifteen or sixteen followed them. _

_Older Chris and older Tanya smiled at each other, realizing this was when Wyatt was still good, and would sometimes hang out with the two of them. They had always looked up to him back then, and Tanya had practically lived at the Halliwell manor._

_Then they felt as if they were falling. When they stopped, they were back in the manor, but in the kitchen._

Piper was there, chopping vegetables for a salad she was making on the island. She looked up as a demon shimmered in a few feet away from her. She flicked out her wrists to blow up the demon, but it only wounded it. A second later, the demon was perfectly fine. She continued to try, but nothing happened.

"_Mom, no!" Chris yelled._

Piper yelled for her family members, waiting for one of them to show up. The demon snarled and threw an energy ball at Piper, hitting her right in her heart. She fell to the ground just as Chris orbed in with Tanya and the demon shimmered away.

Chris looked at Piper, but he didn't know how to heal. "Wyatt! Dad!" he shouted. He and Tanya continued to yell, but no one showed up. And then she was gone. The two of them sat there next to Piper, covered in her blood, but there was nothing they could do. She was already dead.

_Once again, Chris and Tanya felt themselves falling, and again they ended up a few years into the future. This time they had ended up somewhere else, in the living room at Tanya's house._

Her mother was there, reading a book and sipping tea on the couch. Silently she turned a page in the book, but looked up when she saw orbs forming in front of her. Wyatt stood there, smiling.

"Oh, hi, Wyatt. How are you?" Tanya's mother asked, smiling at him and standing up.

He shrugged. "I'm okay. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. What are you doing here?"

Wyatt smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

He saw the look of confusion in her eyes turn to one of horror as Excalibur appeared in his hand. She started to back away, but her plunged the sword into her. Wyatt smiled at his handiwork, watching as she fell to the floor, but quickly orbed out when he heard the door opening, and Tanya walked in.

"Mom? I'm home!" she called, running to the living room. She gasped as she saw her mother on the floor.

_Once again, Tanya and Chris were falling, leaving Tanya to cry alone. They knew that was around the time Wyatt had first turned evil. Now they found themselves back in the manor. _

They saw themselves, Phoebe and Paige fighting a horde of demons and a few warlocks. The room was a mess, and power was evident throughout it. Then Wyatt appeared, and with a wave of his hand, the rest of the demons shimmered or blinked out.

Then he made a small gesture, and Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Tanya were flung into the wall behind them. Conjuring Excalibur, Wyatt sent it flying across the room into Paige. His sword came flying back to him, and he sent it straight at Phoebe next.

The sisters screamed in agony as they felt the life slipping away from their bodies. Wyatt turned to Tanya and Chris, but they orbed away. Wyatt left, and the two of them came right back. Chris still didn't have the power to heal his aunts, and Leo was dead, killed by a darklighter's arrow a while back.

_Tanya had tears in her eyes as she and Chris watched Phoebe and Paige die as they had once before. When she looked up again, they were in the park. This was Chris and Bianca's special spot._

Chris knelt down in front of Bianca, holding out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"You're asking me now?"

"Mm-hm," Chris replied.

"Here?"

"This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me."

"On one condition. You come back to me, safely."

"Have I ever let you down before?"

Chris and Bianca kissed as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

_Then suddenly they appeared in an apartment._

"_We're in the apartment Sam and I shared in New York. This was when we were eighteen, and we moved here because we knew Wyatt was looking for us," Tanya realized, surprised._

_Tanya saw herself, crying softly on a bed. She was folding and packing things into cardboard boxes._

"_That was right after I found out Wyatt had killed Sam. Then I went back home, and I found out Bianca was dead and you were gone. Only, Bianca wasn't really dead as we discovered today."_

_Chris nodded. "I thought he had killed her, but apparently he was just keeping her captive. That was two weeks before I left for the past."_

"_Portal!" Tanya said, as the same portal that had brought them there appeared, and once more they were sucked in._

A/N: If you're confused about anything, just tell me and I'll try to explain. This chapter was more of just explaining their life in the future as they saw it happen, but the next will be longer. Please review!


	12. Back to the Past Again

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed

A/N: I know I haven't updated in almost three weeks, but I was on vacation, and then I had Spring Break and didn't feel like writing.

**In this chapter, things said by Chris and Tanya will show be in normal font, and things said by others in this timeline will be in _italics._**

ChrisBianca- Thank you! Glad you liked it.

Iloveleo- I know Grams died from heart problems and falling down the stairs on the show, but in this story she was killed by demons. Oh, and sorry about the stabbing mistake in chapter 8, I was wondering if anyone would notice that. Thanks for the help!

**Chapter Twelve: Back to the Past- Again**

Tanya fell out of the portal, Chris following right behind her. The two of them landed in a heap on the ground. Tanya blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Okay, where are we _now_?"

"I have no idea, but we're definitely not home," Chris replied, looking around.

"Come on, let's go over there. It looks like a town or a city or something. Except, I think we went back in time. _Way_ back," Tanya said, observing the cobblestone roads and the horse-drawn carriages in the city.

They walked into the town, looking at all the people and their elaborate clothing. Some wore rags, as they were peasants, and others wore more expensive fabrics in more colors. These people had more jewelry and elaborate hairstyles.

"I know where we are!"

"You do? Where are we?" Chris asked.

"We're in England, somewhere in the late 1500's. This was during Queen Elizabeth's reign, which was from 1558 to 1603."

"How do you know that?"

"I learned that in history a while back. I recognized the clothing styles. Anyway, that's not important. What's important is, why are we here?"

Chris didn't answer, as he was staring at someone across the street. "I think I know why we're here."

"What? Why?" Tanya asked, confused.

"Look across the street where I'm pointing. See that girl carrying the basket?" Chris was pointing to a girl whose back was turned to them. Her long hair trailed down her back, brushed perfectly until it shined, but other than that her appearance wasn't that great. She was strikingly pretty, but her feet were bare and her clothes were torn and patched all over.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Look at her face when she turns around."

"Oh my god!" Tanya gasped. "She looks exactly like me, except she's probably around sixteen or seventeen."

"Yup. I think that's you in your past life, back in the 1500's."

"And I was, what, a servant girl or a peasant?"

"I don't know. Why don't we follow her to see where she goes? I don't think anyone can see us here either, like they couldn't see us back home in the future," Chris suggested.

They followed the girl down the street, hoping to see where she would go. She headed down the road for about half a mile, then turned right.

"Look. It's a…palace. That must be where the queen lives," Chris said.

"Well you're a regular genius, aren't you?" Tanya asked, laughing.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she mimicked the gesture. "Hey, she's going in the gate," Chris announced.

They turned back to her and followed into the palace walls, noticing that there were no guards, which was odd.

Her past self walked into the palace through a side entrance that was hidden from view behind several bushes unless you knew it was there. Chris ran up and caught the door before it closed, and the two hurried inside.

She walked down a long hall covered in a luscious red carpet with large wooden doors and gold handles lined on the walls. Between the doors were large, colorful portraits of royalty, the past kings and queens. Tanya's past self paused and opened a door, which looked smaller than the others and had a brass handle.

When the walked inside, they saw her in a kitchen, standing at a counter. A heavyset woman in a white apron covered in food stains was yelling at her.

"Well I suppose I was a servant girl then if I worked here," Tanya said.

"_And this meat, I can't use this, it's spoiled! Go back and get some more. And don't be late, I need these in half an hour to make dinner."_

"_I'm sorry," Tanya said quietly. She took the basket and headed back outside._

"Wow, I had a pretty crappy job," Tanya said.

"I wonder if you had powers back then."

"Probably not. Otherwise I'm sure I would have turned that woman into a toad or something by now."

"_Oh, I'm so sorry," Tanya said as she bumped into someone._

"_No, it's my fault. I…Tanya?"_

_She looked up at his face instead of his shiny leather shoes, as she had been trained to. "Chris?"_

_He smiled at her and she smiled back._

"Wow, we knew each other 500 years ago too," Chris remarked.

_The two of them hugged. "I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you," she said._

"_I know, it's been almost three months. I missed you too, but my father said I must remain with him in our estate. There were some matters we needed to take care of."_

"_How long are you staying here?"_

_Chris shrugged. "I don't know. At least for a few months unless he changes his mind again. I really don't want to leave you again though."_

"_I know. I wish we could at least tell someone. Maybe they could help us."_

"_Yes, but you know no one would approve of our relationship. My cousin is the queen, which makes me royalty in their eyes, and you work in her kitchen. It's not proper for us to be doing this."_

"_Then why are we? It's so hard," she replied._

_He kissed her, and she kissed him back. "Because I love you."_

_She sighed. "I love you too, but-"_

_He silenced her with another kiss. "All I know is that we're meant to be together. We'll find a way."_

"_But your father, he wants you to marry soon, doesn't he? I mean, you're already seventeen. Your brother married when he was sixteen."_

"_Yes, but since I'm younger than him, father will give me more time. He will let me choose my wife, but only if she is of royal blood."_

"_Then we'll never be able to be together."_

_Chris sighed and brushed a strand of hair of her forehead. "Then we'll run away together and get married. We have to do something."_

"_You're royalty, everyone would be out looking for you."_

"_But we could hide somewhere, sail to America."_

"_I don't know. I have to go, Margaret will be angry if I'm late again, and I have to get meat for dinner from the market."_

"_I'll come with you."_

"_You can't. Don't you realize people would talk if they saw you with a servant girl?"_

"_Okay fine. I'll see you at our special spot, tomorrow night at nine, okay?"_

_She nodded and he gave her a kiss goodbye._

Tanya and Chris, who had been silent through all of this finally got over there shock.

"Wow. I can't believe that we actually had a relationship. It's really weird to think about."

"Yeah, I mean, I never imagined us as more than friends," Chris replied.

"I wonder what happened to them," Tanya said. Then, as they had before, they were falling, until they stopped at a new place and a new time.

A/N: Do you want me to continue with them here and finish their story or move on to the next time? Please review and tell me which you'd prefer!


	13. Germany

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I can only dream…

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Also, just so you know- this fic is going to be a lot longer, and I have a lot more planned to happen. After all, they have a least one more time left to go to after the time you'll see in this chapter. Also, Chris hasn't even told Leo or any of the Charmed Ones who he really is yet, which he will do. And they haven't found out about Gideon yet either.

If any of you like Charmed teen fics, could you read and review my fic Sisters? Oh, and my other Charmed fic Forever is piper/leo. It sucks right now, but I'd really appreciate reviews!

DrewFullerFanLife- yay, you're back!

ZELINIA- thanks! You're probably right about the whole not having the same names or not having nicknames, but I'd confuse myself if I used different names for all the times. Plus it's also easier using their names because it shows they are the same people they are now, just in a past life.

CharmedClover- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. You'll see what happens to Tanya and Chris- lots of drama, lol.

**Chapter Thirteen: Germany**

"It looks like we're in the same place. Maybe we just moved ahead a few years or something, 'cause we are definitely near the marketplace my past self was going to," Tanya said when they stopped.

"Yeah, ma- hey look, there she is again!" Chris replied, spotting Tanya.

"Wow, she looks so different. Maybe everything worked out for the better."

Tanya had traded her bare feet for a pair of shiny black shoes, her torn, patched clothing for a new red dress, and her basket for a baby who looked only a few months old. She looked to be around twenty now, and she was even prettier than she had been before, especially now that she was smiling.

"Come on, let's follow her again. See where _my_ past self is," Chris said.

They followed her back around town and to an incredibly large mansion. She walked into the front door, Chris and Tanya trailing right behind her. They stopped when they saw Chris sitting comfortably in a well-furnished living room, or parlor as they called it. They watched as she sat down next to him.

"_So, how's little Victor doing?" he asked, picking up his son._

"_He's fine. He just misses his father when you go away on your business trips. As do I."_

_Chris smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips. "I know, but I took care of it and I hopefully won't have to leave for at least another few months."_

"_Good," she said, smiling._

_The two turned to their son, who was gurgling happily._

"Oh, yay, so they did get married! It's like a fairy tale," Tanya said.

Chris laughed. "Except it's us."

"I know. That's really weird to think about. I mean ew, we had a kid together," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Hey, isn't Victor your grandfather's name?"

"Yup. I wonder if my grandfather in this life was named Victor too."

"Well souls usually travel with the ones they love, so you might have known him a different way. Like how lovers tend to still be together in their next lives. Remember all those stories Piper and Leo used to tell us about how they had seen their past lives, and they were always together."

"But we were clearly a couple in this timeline, and we're just friends now."

"Maybe we're an exception. Also, only soul-mates stay together, so maybe we were only meant to be together in one life."

"Then don't you think Bianca would be my soul-mate? Why isn't she here?"

Tanya shrugged as they once more were whisked away to another time.

"Ok, you're the smart one. Where are we now?" Chris asked.

Tanya looked around for a clue as to their current location and time period. "I have no idea. But let's look around the town."

They headed down the streets, exploring. "Uh oh," she said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Have you read the book Maus?"

"Never heard of it. Why?"

"It's a graphic novel, kind of like a creepy comic book, about Jews in 1940 through 1945. The Holocaust. Which is where we are now except I don't know which country we're in."

"Are you serious? We lived during the Holocaust? Do you think we survived?"

"I suppose we're going to find out," Tanya replied.

"Yup, 'cause that's you right there," Chris said, pointing to another of Tanya's past self.

"Oh, she has a whole family. There are two other girls who must be her sisters and there are her parents. And she looks like she's nineteen or twenty here. They're probably Jewish, right?"

"I don't know. I remember when you used to make me watch the Sound of Music all the time, they weren't Jewish, they just didn't support Hitler."

Tanya nodded. "Hey, come on, you know you liked that movie."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"We sound like we're five."

"Well, some of us have the mental capacity of a five year old."

"You _are_ talking about yourself, right?"

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"_That."_

She grinned. "I wonder if Bianca and Sam are here."

"Probably. I still don't get how you and I could ever be a couple. You love to torture me."

"But it's so much fun. And besides, you bug me too."

"Hey! When do I bug you?"

"Shh. Tanya's saying something."

"Um, is this English?"

"Nope. I figured out where we are though."

"Really? Where?"

"In Germany."

"Well that's just great."

"Anyway, I can't understand everything they're saying, but from the gist of it I understand that they are German, but they don't support Hitler. I think they're trying to go to America."

"Wait. You know German?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really, just a little bit. I learned it when I was in New York with Sam."

"Oh. OK, go back to listening."

"I think we missed the rest of it. They're walking now," Tanya replied.

"So, we're following them I suppose?"

"Yup."

Tanya and Chris followed the family down the street and into a small house. There was a red and white flag with a swastika on it outside the house.

"I thought you said they didn't support Hitler," Chris said, confused.

"Well yeah, but they live in Germany. They have to pretend to support him or they'd be killed instantly."

"Oh, right."

A/N: I'm probably going to keep them here for the next few chapters, at least another two or three before they move on to the next time. Anyway, I'm using the Holocaust because we had to read Maus for this thing at school called Book Day where we have no classes all day, we just go to workshops about the book. So I had no classes today and a bunch of people who were Holocaust survivors came to our school and stuff like that. Ok, I'll stop rambling now. Please review!


	14. War

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

A/N: I really, really hate school right now. I mean, seriously, what's wrong with falling asleep during history? Thanks to CharmedClover, hope master, Anarra and DrewFullerFanLife for reviewing!

In this chapter things said or done by our Tanya and Chris will be in normal font, and things that happen with Chris and Tanya who live in this time will be in italics.

**Chapter Fourteen: War**

Chris stood patrolling the streets and watching for any Jews or prisoners outside. He was a German police officer and his main job was to watch for Jews or those who didn't support Hitler.

_Of course, Chris didn't support Hitler anyway, but none of the other Germans knew that, since he had been so good at keeping up his act. If he hadn't pretended to be a supporter, his whole family would be dead now, and it was Chris' job to protect them._

_Chris would never hurt or abuse anyone, even Jews, as the other officers did, unless he was in danger of being found out. That had only happened one time, and Chris had let the man get away anyway._

_There was only one person aside from his family who knew his secret. Her name was Tanya, and she and her family didn't support Hitler either. He had known her for years, ever since they were children and he was her best friend._

_Although he never told anyone, he was in love with her, and he had been for years. But no one could know, because he already had a girlfriend, Bianca, and she was the daughter of a German and a follower of Hitler. He could never tell her how he felt, especially because she had a boyfriend, Sam._

_As Chris walked back and forth, his gun over his shoulder, he noticed a dark haired girl sitting by herself on a bench. Realizing it was Tanya, he began to walk over to her, but another man reached her before he did, sitting next to her._

_He knew it was Sam, her boyfriend, another German, but he, like Bianca supported Hitler. Chris hated him, mainly because he had Tanya, but he hated him nonetheless._

"Hey Chris, look. See that guy in the uniform? That's you," Tanya said.

Chris looked up and saw himself. "Please tell me I don't support Hitler."

"You don't support Hitler."

"Thank you."

Tanya looked up again and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"That's Sam on the bench next to me," she replied.

"You're right, that is Sam. I guess that means we're not together in this time then."

"Yeah, Bianca should be here too somewhere."

"I think we know each other in this time too," Chris said, noticing how the Chris in the uniform was staring at Tanya.

She nodded. "Come on, let's go listen to what Sam and Tanya are saying."

The two walked closer and listened to the words; Tanya translating as well as she could for Chris.

"I have to leave tomorrow," Sam said.

"_You've been called to fight?" she asked._

_He nodded._

"_How long?"_

"_I don't know. At least until this war ends."_

_Tanya was quiet as she thought about never seeing him again. Although no one knew, she didn't really love Sam, but it would be horrible if he went to war. She thought about what might happen to him in battle. She knew it was dangerous and he could get hurt. Sure, she didn't love him, but she wanted him to be safe._

_Her thoughts turned to her best friend, Chris. She'd known him for years, and she had always loved him, but he had a girlfriend whom he had been with for a long time, which meant she could never tell him how she felt. Tanya knew Chris would never love her the way he loved Bianca._

_Sam leaned over to give her a kiss goodbye and stood up. "I have to go," he said, and then he walked away._

"_Wait," she cried, before he left. She jumped up and gave him a long hug. She finally released him, and, giving her a small smile, he walked slowly away. Although neither of them knew it at the time, this was the last time they would ever see each other._

_Chris watched as Sam walked away, and then he headed over to her. "Hi," he said._

_She smiled weakly up at him, but he could tell she was fighting not to cry. "Hi."_

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

_She sighed. "Sam's been called to fight. He's leaving tomorrow."_

"_I'm so sorry," he said. "But that's not the only thing that's bothering you. Come on, what else is wrong?"_

"_My family's afraid someone's going to find out about us and kill us or take us away. My parents want us to go to America, where it will be safer."_

"_America?"_

_She nodded. "I might never see you again." Now _this_ was something she was worried about._

"_But at least you'd be safe."_

"_Yes, but even that's not a guarantee. Who knows if we'll be able to escape without getting caught? We don't know where we're going to go, or even how to get there."  
_

"_I'll help you."_

_She smiled. "I know you will."_

_Then Bianca walked over to them. "Hi Chris, hi Tanya," she said._

_The two greeted her with a hello. _

"_I heard Sam's going to fight," she said._

_Tanya nodded. "He's leaving tomorrow."_

"_So is my father," Bianca informed them._

"_He wanted to fight?"_

"_Yes. He said he would do anything to fight for Germany and Hitler, anything to get rid of the Jews. My family is quite proud of him, but my mother doesn't want him to go. She thinks it's too dangerous."_

"_Well what do you think?" Chris asked._

"_I don't want him to get injured of course, but if he wants to fight, let him go."_

_Tanya stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, it's getting late. I'll see you some other time."_

"I can't believe Bianca's family supports Hitler," Chris said.

"Yeah, well at least you don't."

"But both Bianca and Sam do."

She nodded. "Have you noticed anything weird about Chris and Tanya's relationship?"

"You mean like the fact that they both seem to care more about each other than Bianca or Sam?"

"Exactly."


	15. Moving

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or its character. I don't even own Chris…

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I only have a weeks left of school so I might be able to update a few more time, but them I'm going to Spain for a week after that to LA for a month.

DrewFullerFanLife- Thanks.

Christine Marquez- I know its weird that they have the same names in all their lives, but it's easier that way and it's less confusing. If I gave them a new name in every life I'd probably confuse _myself._ Sorry if it bugs you, I hope you understand.

ZELINIA- Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it!

StargateAngel101- Thanks!

Anarra- Thanks!

CharmedClover- Lol, don't worry, they will get it soon. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update!

Ilovedrew88- Thanks!

Susan- You'll see what happens now, it's kind of what you suggested, but it's been something I was always going to put in.

**Chapter Fifteen: Moving**

"_Chris," Tanya called softly._

_He saw her and quickly came over. "What is it?"_

"_We're in trouble. They've discovered our secret. They know about the Jewish family we were hiding. A neighbor found out and reported us. They obviously know we don't support Hitler now."_

_Chris looked shocked. "Then you need to leave, now."_

She nodded. "We want to go to America. My family sent me to ask for your help."

_Chris looked up at the sky. It would be dark in about an hour. "Get all of your things ready and I'll meet you in an hour at your house."_

Tanya nodded and hurried away. An hour later Chris showed up. "Are you ready?" he asked.

The family nodded, and he took them on a long route on foot. Several hours later they were at a train station. They caught the train this time and after another long walk they were at a port.

There were ships here that would take them to America, and one would be leaving in two hours. Tanya and Chris walked a bit away from the family who was resting.

Chris took Tanya's hand. "I'll miss you," he said.

"I wish you would come with us," she replied.

"I do too, but I can't. Just remember," Chris whispered, "that I love you. I always have and I always will."

She smiled sadly at him. Chris turned to begin the long journey back to return to Bianca and his family, thinking he shouldn't have said that. He was afraid she didn't feel the way he did.

But she ran up to him and stopped him. "Chris, I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her, and she kissed him back. When they let go, she wrapped him in a tight hug. "Whenever the war's over, come to America and we can be together."

Chris nodded. "Don't worry, I'll come live with you in America and we can start a new life there. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise. Now you promise me you won't get hurt and you'll come to me."

He kissed her, making his promise clear, realizing her whole family was watching them and smiling happily.

"Aw, that was sweet," Tanya said.

"I can't believe we ended up together again."

"Yeah, but you thought it was sweet, right?"

He grinned. "I hope they ended up together in America at least. I wonder what happened to Bianca and Sam."

"I doubt we'll find out," she replied, feeling the familiar tug of them being pulled to another time once again.

When they stopped, they were on a sidewalk next to a small house. "Oh my God, we're in San Francisco! Maybe we will get to see what happened to them," Tanya said. She had recognized the style of the houses, which gave away the city and the time.

"Yup, you're right there," Chris announced.

"The guy isn't you though," she replied, disappointed, as she had wanted to see the other Chris and Tanya together.

"Yeah, but look, he's got a wedding ring on his finger, and she doesn't."

Tanya walked up to the door, which her sister opened. She gave the blonde guy a long kiss and let them in the house.

"Good, they're not together!" Tanya said as they followed the three into the house. Tanya got a glimpse of a calendar as they walked in. It had been roughly two years since she knew Tanya and her family had left Chris.

Although Tanya was smiling, there was a sad look in her eyes. You could tell just be looking at her that she had lost someone she was close too.

A few minutes later the family sat down to eat dinner. As they were eating, a knock sounded on the door. Tanya was the closest, so she stood up to answer it.

She went to the door and opened it to find the one person she had given up on ever seeing again. Chris. She smiled and threw herself into his arms. "Chris!" she cried. "I missed you so much. I thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't leave. I missed you too." He leaned back and kissed her. The kiss was long and sweet, and neither of them ever wanted to let the other go.

When they finally pulled away, short of breath, the love they held for each other was evident in their eyes.

"All that, and their entire relationship before they came here was one kiss?" Chris asked.

Tanya slapped him. "You're so unromantic."

"Hey, that's me over there. How the hell am I unromantic? Is that even a word?"

She laughed. "No idea."

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," he grumbled, rubbing his arm. Then he brightened up, "Hey, did you notice they learned English?"

Then they were taken to the next time. When they landed, they looked around and saw several people marching towards a tiny house, flaming torches in their hands and screaming a word that was all too familiar.

"Oh great," Tanya said.

"Hey, I know where we are this time," Chris announced.

"So do I."

"Massachusetts, 1600's."

"The Salem Witch Trials," they said together.


	16. Salem Witch Trials

Back to the Past

A/N: No more school! (Except for finals)

DrewFullerFanLife- thanks!

Anarra- At least I updated faster than last time…

ZELINIA- Thanks! Glad you like the new time. And yes, the world was very sexist then, but do you know how sexist they were in ancient Greece? Sorry, I had a history final this morning…

Christine Marquez- Glad you're exited about this timeline. Anyway, I changed some names in this chapter just for you. (Read the message in bold). One teeny tiny reviewer can do something…

Ilovedrew88- thanks!

**Ok, in this time Chris and Tanya will not show up as their past selves, but Piper and Prue will be there. Piper is named Alexandra and Prue is named Cassandra. Yes, I changed their names in this time just for Christine Marquez cause she said they would have different names in each lifetime. Anyway, things said by Chris and Tanya will be written in **regular font**and things said and done by Alexandra, Cassandra and other people in this time will be in** _Italics._** Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Salem Witch Trials**

"We read about this in history, remember? The crowd is probably headed to a witch's house. They're taking her to be burned at the stake or drowned or something," Chris said.   
"Isn't that how Melinda Warren died? She was burned at the stake?"   
"Yeah, I remember Aunt Phoebe telling us about that."   
Tanya nodded. "Then there's a chance we were brought to the time she died."   
"Why don't we follow the crowd to the house?" Chris suggested. The two walked towards the house the mob and their torches were headed towards, looking for any sign of the people within the small house. 

"I wish we could help whoever is in there, but we have no way to get in, and they wouldn't be able to see us either," Tanya said.

"_Yeah, me too," Chris said. Just then he was surrounded by blue and white orbs. Tanya grabbed his hand as they were transported somewhere else. When they reformed, they were inside._

"_What just happened?" Tanya asked._

"_I think we have our powers in this time."_

"_Really? Why would we? I thought we don't have powers in any others times because we hadn't been born then."_

"_Exactly. I think our past selves may not exist in this time, and maybe we weren't born yet. But either way, if our past selves aren't here, then we could have our powers because they aren't being used by them."_

"_That makes sense," Tanya said, telekinetically lifting a glass jar off the wooden table. Then she remembered the angry mob that was nearing the house. "Come on. We better find whoever's here and see if we can do anything."_

_She turned to walk into the next room, but a blonde haired woman walked into the room Chris and Tanya were standing in._

"Who are you?" the woman asked, fear in her eyes.

"You mean you can see us?" Tanya asked.

"Of course I can see you. Why would I not be able to?"

"No one in any of the other times could see us," she remarked to Chris, surprised.

"Time-traveling? Are you…witches?"

"Yeah, are you?"

The blonde woman nodded. "Yes, that must be why I can see you two."

"We need to get you out of here. There's a mob with lit torches outside, coming towards here," Chris said. 

"I know. They've been after me for a while. It doesn't matter if they take me, but I have to make sure my daughters, Alexandra and Cassandra are safe."

"Where are they?"

"I sent them to a friends house. She is a witch as well, and she promised to care for them."

"Well then we should get you out of here too."

"Come on, let's-" Tanya was cut off when there was a bang at the door and angry yelling. The door began to open, but was closed again when Tanya used telekinesis to push it closed again.

"Chris, orb us out of here," Tanya said, grabbing his hand.

He grabbed the blonde woman's hand as well and orbed. When they re-materialized, they were on the outskirts of a forest, with a field right next to them. "Ok, at least we're safe," Chris announced.

"I thought you were a witch."

"I'm part witch, part whitelighter," Chris replied.

"I thought witches and whitelighters couldn't marry."

"Long story. My parents broke the rules. Besides, things change. We're from a long time in the future."

She nodded, "Oh."

"Anyway, why don't you take us to where you took your daughters?" Tanya suggested.

"Alright, let's go. She doesn't live too far from here, but she is on the outskirts of town. You've taken us quite far though, so we should be there soon. Oh, what are you names?"

"I'm Chris, and this is Tanya."

"I'm Melinda."

"Melinda? Melinda Warren?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Um, I can't tell you…Future consequences."

She nodded. "I understand."

Melinda walked ahead of the two of them, and they started to talk. "If she's Melinda Warren, then she's meant to die," Tanya whispered.

"I know, if she survives my mom and aunts wouldn't become the Charmed Ones and we wouldn't have the same family history. We can't change history."

"I think we already did," Tanya replied.

"We have to make sure they get her then, but I can't imagine just letting them take her."

"I know. What are we going to do?"

Chris shrugged and they continued to move, hurrying to catch up with Melinda. Suddenly she tripped and grabbed Chris' arm to stop herself from falling. When she touched him, her eyes squeezed shut, and then she looked up, shocked.

"What happened? Did you have a premonition?" Tanya asked, recognizing the look Phoebe always got when she had a premonition.

"I-" she paused and looked down. "I didn't see anything."

They walked further, but she refused to say anything more, and soon they reached the house they were headed for. Melinda knocked lightly on the wooden door and a young woman arrived at the door, smiling when she saw her friend.

"Hello Elizabeth. This is Chris, and this is Tanya; they're witches who have come from the future."

Elizabeth looked surprised by the statement, but opened the door wider and let the three in. "The girls are in the sitting room."

"How are they doing?"

"They're fine. They miss you."

Melinda nodded as they headed into the room. Two girls were sitting on wooden chairs, bent over their sewing so Chris and Tanya couldn't see their faces.

"Alexandra, Cassandra," Melinda said softly.

The girls looked up and Tanya and Chris gasped. They looked exactly like younger versions of Piper and Prue.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the two replied quickly.

"Future consequences again?"

They nodded, and Melinda, Alexandra and Cassandra hugged. "We missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Is it safe to go home yet?"

"No girls, they came again today. Tanya and Chris helped me get out in time, or else they would have taken me. I don't want you to get hurt."

Her children nodded sadly.

Then Melinda turned to Chris and Tanya. "You said you were from the future. Do you know how to get back?"

They shook their heads. "I know the recipe that will take you home. Come, I'll make it in the kitchen for you."

"Thank you so much. We've been stuck in so many different times already," Chris said.

Quickly she made them the potion and put some in a clear glass vial. "All you do is throw it and a portal will open."

They conversed for several more minutes, but then there was a banging at the door. Another woman came into the room after Elizabeth let her in. "Melinda, they're coming here for you. Someone saw you three enter the house, and they're on their way."

"You all must leave, I'll take care of the townspeople," Elizabeth said.

"No, Elizabeth. You understand that you're in danger as well, don't you? They could suspect you; they know we are friends. And they know I'm here. You, Alexandra and Cassandra flee. Get as far away as you can, and don't ever come back here. I had a vision when I touched him, I know what is meant to be. I'm meant to die at their hands, they have to take me."

"No, you get visions so you can change them, mother! You have to leave with us," Cassandra cried.

"She's right, Melinda," Elizabeth said.

Melinda looked towards Chris and Tanya.

Chris looked at the floor but Tanya spoke up. "Melinda's right. If she doesn't die this way, many generation of witches will never exist."

Melinda nodded. "I love you," she told each of her daughters, kissing them. "Be safe," she told Elizabeth. "Now go."

Melinda went out the door before they could say anything more, and Chris and Tanya followed her. Elizabeth, believing her friend and the future visitors gathered up their things and helped the girls to escape, never to return.

Melinda was captured by the townspeople, and they carried her to the stake. They lit the fire, and Melinda screamed that generation after generation of Warren witches would collect more power until there came three sisters. These sisters would be called the Charmed Ones, and they were to be the most powerful witches of all time.

Melinda shrieked in pain as she was engulfed in flames. Tanya buried her face in Chris' shoulder so she would not have to see it.

"That was awful. I can't believe that's how she died."

"I know, I felt horrible that I couldn't help her.'

"Come on, let's go home," Tanya said, throwing the potion and jumping into the portal.

They ended up back in the attic. "It looks like 2004, but let's go look downstairs."

Hurrying down, they found Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen. "Yes, we're back!"

"Where did you go?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, a demon attacked, and it opened at portal, and we went back to the past."


	17. Us

Back to the Past

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine,

A/N: I just got back from Spain, and it was so much fun! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and thanks to ilovedrew88 and Anarra for the reviews.

**Chapter Seventeen: Us**

Tanya lay in her bed on the floor of Phoebe's room. She couldn't stop thinking about the trip she and Chris had taken to the past. In every place they had had completely different lives, but only one thing was always the same. She and Chris were together.

The two of them were always in love and it seemed that they were meant for each other. It seemed as though they were meant to be together in this life too.

But that couldn't be right. The two of them had been best friends their whole lives. They were fine as friends and she never felt the need to be more. Of course, she loved Chris, but not that way. But then why did it seem as thought they were destined to be together? Could she really love him like that?

Tanya sighed and rolled over again in the bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she got up and pulled on some clothes. Maybe if she took a walk she would feel better…

00000

Chris lay in bed in the office of P3. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't stop thinking about Tanya and their trip to the past.

In every place they had had completely different lives, but only one thing was always the same. He and Tanya were together.

The two of them were always in love and it seemed that they were meant for each other. It seemed as though they were meant to be together in this life too.

But that couldn't be right. The two of them had been best friends their whole lives. They were fine as friends and he never felt the need to be more. Of course, he loved Tanya, but not that way. But then why did it seem as thought they were destined to be together? Could he really love her like that?

Chris sighed and rolled over again in the bed. Maybe he should talk to Tanya. He wondered if she felt the same way he did. Well, he didn't exactly know how he felt, but he wondered if she was thinking about their relationship as well.

Chris knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he got up and pulled on some clothes. Closing his eyes he sensed for her and orbed to her, ready to talk.

00000

Tanya walked slowly down the dark road. Soon she ended up in the park. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. She should have remembered to bring a jacket.

Suddenly she felt something warm around her. She realized someone had slipped a jacket on her and whirled around.

Chris was standing behind her, smiling. "You looked cold."

Tanya smiled back. "Thanks. What are you doing here?"

" I couldn't sleep."

"What made you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, so I sensed for you and orbed here."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Us. Our past lives. How we were always together."

Tanya nodded. "I was thinking about that too."

Chris stared into her eyes and she stared into his. For a moment neither of them said anything, then Chris broke the silence. "Maybe it's stupid. I don't know. Maybe this lifetime is supposed to be different. I mean, we've worked out just fine as friends."

She nodded again, relaxing. "If you can't sleep anyway, you want to come to P3 with me?"

"Sure."

He held her hand and orbed the two of them back to the club. They spent an hour talking and laughing like they had done so many times before when they were younger. They finally fell asleep in Chris' bed, lying in each other's arms.

Tanya woke up early the next morning to see that Chris was still sleeping. She stared at his face, noting that he looked like an angel. Of course, he _was_ half angel. Tanya smiled as she watched him sleep.

Suddenly she leaned down to kiss him. She had no idea why she did, but she pressed her lips gently to his. Then she realized that he was kissing her back. She broke off the kiss and stared at him. He eyes were open now, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I love you," Chris whispered softly.

Tanya smiled. "I love you too."

Then Chris leaned in and kissed her. The two of them kissed for a long time, never wanting to let go of each other.

00000

Phoebe walked into the kitchen at around nine the next morning, and was quickly joined by Paige, Piper and Leo. It was a Saturday, so none of them had to work that day. The only downside was that Chris would most likely want to do some demon fighting.

"Hey, did you guys notice anything weird about Chris and Tanya yesterday?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, they said they went back to their past lives but they wouldn't give any details. And then they both went out," Paige replied.

"Tanya didn't come back until I was already in bed, and she was gone by the time I woke up this morning. I haven't seen her yet today."

Just then Tanya and Chris orbed into the kitchen, hand in hand. "Ok, ready to do some demon fighting? We don't have much time left until the second baby's born," Chris announced.

Leo looked at their intertwined hands. "I thought you too were just friends."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "We did too until we saw our past lives."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"We were always a couple."

Leo nodded.

"Anyway, that's not the point. We have to find this demon."

"Yeah, yeah, Chris. We just woke up, give us some time."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Come on, let them at least finish breakfast. If you want we can go look at the book."

Chris nodded and orbed them up without another word.

"My birthday's next month, and you know it happens before I'm born."

"I know, but you have to lighten up a little. Don't worry, we're going to save him."

Chris nodded and began flipping through the book.


	18. Truth

Back to the Past 

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or its characters.

A/N: I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated! I know you all probably hate me, but I've been really busy this summer. After Spain I went to camp in LA for a month, and I was only home for a few days before I left again. Anyway, I had an awesome vacation- I went to visit family in India and then I went straight to Africa with about 8 other families, and I had such a great time. Now that school's started I barely have any free time to do anything, so I don't really write much. So I'm really sorry, but I'll try to update more often. Oh, and today's my birthday!

To my wonderful reviewers:

ZELINIA- glad you liked it so much. You hate me for going to Spain? Lol, now that you've heard the other places I've gone this summer I'm sure you want to strangle me. What did you do this summer?

Ilovedrew88- glad you liked it!

Anarra- lol, thanks for reviewing even if you didn't like it that much.

Samantha- thanks so much!

MarySue vs Cliches- lol, thanks for reviewing.

Mirabelle7- thanks!

Liza- thanks, sorry you had to wait.

Just a fan- lol, I finally updated!

Alli- glad you like it so much and thanks for your review. Sorry you had to wait so long!

**Chapter Eighteen: Truth**

Barbas picked up the athame, glaring at Gideon, "His shield is not up because you've pierced it already. Fools and idiots. Why is it... that every time you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself?"

He lunged at Wyatt.

"No!" Gideon yelled.

Wyatt orbed out safely, leaving the demon and Elder behind in the Underworld.

"Slippery little devil, isn't he?"

"Now look what you've done!" Gideon yelled angrily.

00000000

Phoebe took her hand off Chris' shoulder and focused back on reality.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked her sister, seeing the shock on her face.

"What did you see?" Chris asked.

"Oh God. It's Gideon. He's the one after Wyatt!"

"What?" Paige, Tanya and Chris yelled together.

"He and Barbas are working together. They're trying to kill Wyatt, and I think they end up turning him instead. I saw Barbas trying to stab him with an athame."

Chris was silent for a moment. "I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner."

"What are we going to do?" Tanya asked.

"We have to tell Piper. We have to get her out of magic school," Phoebe replied.

Piper was staying in magic school as her baby was almost ready. Chris and Tanya had told her the baby was to be born on Monday, and it was already Friday.

"You three go to magic school and take care of Piper. See if you can get into Gideon's office too, maybe you'll find something. I'm going to stay here with Wyatt," Chris said.

Tanya and Phoebe each grabbed one of Phoebe's hands and orbed out of the dark attic, leaving Chris and Wyatt in his playpen.

Chris paced back and forth, passing Wyatt over and over again. A loud creak sounded from the corner and Chris looked over suspiciously. Another came from the other side and Chris walked over to his older/younger brother.

"Ok, time to get you outta here," he said.

Before he could pick up the blond toddler he was magically thrown across the room, crashing into and breaking the wooden table. Chris groaned in pain, but looked up when Gideon appeared in the room in front of Wyatt.

Chris attempted to stand, but Gideon stopped him with, "Don't make me sacrifice you both."

Chris flicked his hand and Gideon flew across the room. He landed hard, and an athame appeared in his hand before he disappeared again. Chris, fearing for his brother's safety, ran towards the playpen.

Gideon appeared again in front of Chris, and plunged the athame into his stomach. Gideon pulled the athame out of his stomach and Chris clutched the wound. Gideon walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. Glancing back at Chris, Gideon left the manor.

00000000

Paige hurried to Piper's room. She had left Phoebe and Tanya to look around Gideon's office and was now ready to get her sister out of there.

"Piper. Gideon's the one after Wyatt! You can't stay here anymore. I'll help you get your clothes and let's go."

Piper stood up with Paige's help. She wasn't as surprised as she should have been, but a life of magic could do that to a person. Fearing for her children's safety, Piper threw her things into a bag, one hand resting protectively on her stomach.

00000000

Tanya and Phoebe tore threw the office, looking for something that might help them.

Suddenly Phoebe gasped, pulling back a curtain, and Tanya walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe motioned toward the mirror in front of her. "That."

Tanya looked and saw two people who looked like them, but were dressed completely different.

"I think I remember reading something in the book about this," both Tanya's said. They glared at each other, but continued.

"There are supposed to be two worlds that keep the balance, one good and one evil, but with the same events in both worlds."

They stared at each other for a moment. "So you know Gideon is after Wyatt?" the Phoebe's asked.

"Yes," both Tanya's replied.

"So what should we do?"

"No idea- OWW." Both Tanya's clutched their stomachs in pain, grimacing.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think- oh no! Chris, he's hurt."

"Well we better get back to the manor then."

The girls on each side ran to find Paige and Piper. A few minutes later they were back in the attic of the manor.

Tanya ran over to Chris, who was doubled over in pain. "Chris! No!" she cried, seeing his wound.

"Leo! Leo, help!" she yelled, hysterical.

A moment later Leo orbed in. He saw Chris and placed his hands over the wound.

"Why isn't it working?" Tanya asked.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked, alarmed.

Chris opened his eyes and looked up, his breathing ragged. "Wyatt…Gideon…You have to go after Gideon, he took Wyatt…to the Underworld…His athame is cursed, you won't be able to heal me anyway."

Alarm crossed Leo's face and he orbed out immediately to look for his son after a short explanation that Gideon and Barbas were working together.

Tanya was crying heavily now. "Chris, what can I do?"

"Nothing…the athame was…cursed. I'm going…to die."

"NO!" she sobbed, "you can't. I need you."

"Let's move him to the bed downstairs," Paige suggested. She orbed them all downstairs, Tanya holding Chris' hand.

Phoebe tried to console Piper, who was worried about Wyatt, and Paige and Tanya tried to help Chris.

00000000

Barbas picked up the athame, glaring at Gideon, "His shield is not up because you've pierced it already. Fools and idiots. Why is it... that every time you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself?"

He lunged at Wyatt.

"No!" Gideon yelled.

Wyatt orbed out safely, leaving the demon and Elder behind.

"Slippery little devil, isn't he?"

"Now look what you've done!" Gideon yelled angrily.

---

"Wyatt? Wyatt? Can you hear me? It's daddy. Wyatt? Wyatt, can you hear me? It's daddy."

Wyatt orbed into the cave. "Hello, son," Leo's voice said as Wyatt turned.

"So sorry to lure you like this," he said in his normal voice. "Barbas…where are you?"

Barbas appeared in the cave.

"It's time."

"Took you long enough."

"Your impatience is growing tiresome. I blessed it already. Now it's your turn."

Barbas stared at the athame as Gideon held it out.

"Is there something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact…there is."

Barbas reached forward and stabbed Gideon.

"Why?"

Barbas changed to Leo. "Because you tried to murder Wyatt."

"Leo, please, you have to understand. I am only doing this for the greater good. I swear."

Leo threw Gideon across the cave.

"How is killing a child ever for the greater good, huh? Who the hell are you to decide that, huh?"

"I'm an Elder! So are you! It's what we do. Leo, listen to me. You know what happens. You know what your son came here to stop.

"My son?"

"Chris!"

"Chris isn't my son."

"Yes he is, Piper's going to give birth to him in a few days."

Leo paused, picturing Chris' features. He looked just like Piper. Then he remembered all the things that hadn't made sense in the past. Chris _was_ his son. Then Leo thought of him on the ground in the attic, the huge wound on his chest.

"You murdered my son!" Leo yelled, all his anger building up.

"No, Leo. Let me finish what I started. Let me save the future ... the only way it can be saved."

"You're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon…not Wyatt…"

"No," Gideon cried as Leo threw him against the wall.

Suddenly a stream of white-hot electricity cut through the air, aimed straight at Gideon. He rose in the air from the power and the bolt got stronger and stronger.

The Elder cried out in pain as Leo finished with him.

000000000

Tanya sobbed by Chris' side, holding his hand and hugging him. She knew he was fading quickly, but she didn't want to believe that.

She looked up when her name escaped his lips.

He was gazing lovingly at her, and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about me. Just save Wyatt. You'll be fine, I promise. I love you."

Chris took his last breath and she felt his grip release on her hand. She let out one loud sob and kissed his lips.


End file.
